The Realm Of Contradiction
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: Human and demons have been fighting in a war for 100 hundred of years until a miko learnt that demon are not the savages they viewed them to be. Feelings developed between the two beings as they tried to bring their two world together.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or anything for that matter except for this story.

**Author's Note**: Oh man, I just have to get this out before it burst and left me sleepless. I got the inspiration of this story after hearing the song 'Colour of the Wind' recently and wanted to do a tribal Sesshoumaru with Kagome discovering him and overcoming the differences between human and demon.

And I'm wondering, am I allowed to put the lyric of the song in the story? Please tell me this. Oh yeah, something for you all to help with the imagination of how Sesshoumaru looked like in this story. I'm not good at describing it but I hope the fanart I did help. Head over to my deviantart account to see it.

If Sesshoumaru seems out of character, you have to remember, he's still a pup here...or a 16 years old looking demon pup?

**xoxoxoxoxox **

** Prologue **

** xoxoxoxoxox**

Golden eyes opened as the ray of the morning sun reached him.

'I must have fallen asleep under the stars again.'

The figure sat up and stretched himself before sniffing the air. 'Odd…By now someone would have someone would have awaken me by now.'

He stood and dusted himself off before adjusting the loin cloth around his waist. He stretched his legs and wiggled his toes.

Morning like this always make him wants to run miles across the lands. The air was cool and the mist was dissipating giving the being a clearer view of his surroundings. He leaped into the tree and jumped from one after another. His white hair flew behind him like wave of silver under the shadow of the tree. His powerful legs and hands allowed him to leap gracefully among the trees.

'Good morning Prince Sesshoumaru.' The creatures around the forest greeted him.

He nodded, acknowledged them before heading his way. 'Mother must be furious I walked away from her before she can finish what she wanted to say.'

A lot was in his mind these days. The war between the human which he was not allowed to participate and the upcoming marriage his mother had arranged for him with Kagura of the wind.

A headache always ensure whenever he thinks about this. His mother had always reminded him that he was passed the age where he should have settled down with some nice demon who would bear him children.

'I know that mother but…I don't think I want Kagura to fit into that role…'

He stopped on a branch and turned the other direction. He leaped to the ground and ran as fast as he can before stopping by a river. He dived into it and swam, following the river flow until he reached the river bank. Shaking himself off of all the water, he walked his way up the hill until he reached a tall and magnificent tree.

He sat Indian style underneath the tree and waited. The wind blew, teasing his knee length hair. The leaves of the tree rustled.

"Good morning pup…"

"Good morning Bokuseno."

The tree chuckled before a wise old face formed on the bark. "What brings you here this morning? I can sense confusion and distress from you, young pup. Is something bothering you?"

The young demon fidgeted before looking up. "My mother had required me to take in Kagura as a mate."

"Well that's wonderful pup and what's seems to be a matter with that?"

"I do not want Kagura as a mate. I don't feel anything with her. It was not how everyone had described it supposed to be. "

The tree raised his bark eyebrow. "Are you finding for love in your relationship pup?"

He turned his head sideway and blushed. "Maybe…"

"Were you thinking about her, Sesshoumaru?"

His head shot up at the old tree question. "I…Yes…Though her face was no longer clear in my mind but she has left a mark in my memories."

"I still remember 300 years ago when you were just still a tiny little pup not more than a hundred years old came here every evening with a human girl. She was bright and extraordinary for her age. I can feel the affection from the both of you but alas, human years are not as long as a demon one."

"I remain a pup but she was already an adult." Sesshoumaru finished with downcast eyes. Memories of her began to resurface at the front of his mind.

--

'_Catch me if you can Akemi.'_

'_Sesshou that's not fair. You are 10 times faster than me.' The little girl stomped her foot._

_Little Sesshoumaru chuckled. 'Well, I will run slower for you then.'_

_The little girl smiled and ran after him. The little demon slowed down until she managed to capture him. _

'_Got ya Sesshou.' She hugged him tightly. Sesshoumaru smiled and faced her._

'_Akemi, I want you to be my mate when we grow up.'_

_Akemi looked up at him and blushed. 'You mean…Get marry?'_

'_Yes, get marry and have lots of lots of children together.'_

_The little girl blushed and nodded her head. 'You will really want me as your wife?'_

'_Yes…Pinky swear?' He extended his finger to her which she promptly hooked it with her own._

'_I swear.'_

_**12 years later**_

_Little Sesshoumaru looked on as Akemi marched down the trail to her husband to be. She had grown into a beautiful woman while he remained as how he looked like 12 years ago, still a child barely reaching her waist._

_He looked on with sad eyes as the newlywed make vow to each other. His father's word had echoed in his mind from that day on._

'_We demon aged differently than human. You must remember that my son.'_

_He had cried then, cried the whole night till he was too exhausted to go on any further. He felt angry and stupid for being made a fool into believing that they will be together as husband and wife but no matter how, he still can never let her go._

--

He stood on top of the tallest tree, looking down at his village. It has been 500 years since then. Human no longer stayed in this village like they used to. Over the years, human and demon began to separate from each other and formed their own village away from here. They no longer view demons as friends but as enemies.

Their differences have made them fight over each other. They did not know what had started it or why it happened but it became even worst over the years.

'I will end this war and bring peace to both parties. Everyone will remember how it used to be back then.'

_**To Be Continue**_


End file.
